Sniper
as a Sniper in Valkyria Chronicles 2]]Snipers are armed with bolt-action rifles fitted with telescopic sights and small Ragnaid canisters. Their primary role on the battlefield is to eliminate enemy officers and provide support for friendly units. Gallian Snipers While a Sniper possesses huge potential against enemy infantry targets over very long distances they have some of the lowest action points, hit points and defense of all units available to the player and therefore steps must be taken to protect them from enemy action on the battlefield. While Snipers can evade enemy fire, they cannot intercept enemy combatants, counter attack or launch cooperative assaults with adjacent allied units. Lacking explosive weapons, they are also relatively ill-equipped to take on enemies in cover. 'Valkyria Chronicles' The Sniper class requires a heavy investment of Experience points before they really come into their own; at low levels, use of a Sniper will generally require the player to save beforehand, since their combination of long range, reliance on headshots and low basic accuracy makes scoring a hit more a matter of luck than skill. At higher levels they become an extremely effective means of removing troublesome individual units from the battlefield, particularly enemy Leaders, Lancers and other Snipers. Snipers are relatively poor at eliminating enemy Aces due to their high evasion, unless the player first "turns" the Ace by attacking him with a different unit to make him face away from the Sniper. Whether due to a bug in game coding or a genuine, intended, part of the game, if snipers don't zoom at all when firing at an enemy, their target can't evade.This is fully confirmed only in the Gallian Crossfire mod, thanks to Dainegai. Further testing in Vanilla Valkyria Chronicles will be carried out and referenced from youtube - . However, only Marina Wulfstan, with a permanent accuracy boost via her potential Ultimate Accuracy, is accurate enough to take advantage of this. This in itself is a late-game tactic, since Ultimate Accuracy is only unlocked once snipers are classed up to level 16. Enemy Ace sniper rifles in the main game typically sacrifice range and accuracy for power; this is seldom a useful compromise, since a Sniper should be aiming for headshots anyway. The DLC missions include two Aces with unique sniper rifles, the ATR-01 and ATR-03. These give the sniper enhanced anti-tank ability at the cost of accuracy, range and anti-infantry capability. Standard equipment *Sniper Rifle *Ragnaid *Uniform Progression Total upgrade cost: 524006 experience 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' In Valkyria Chronicles 2, snipers became a 2nd tier class of the Scout Class Tree and can be promoted to either Sniper Elites or AT Snipers. They are very useful and very accurate even at low levels, unlike their VC1's counterparts who need certain investment to actually become effective. Standard equipment: *Sniper Rifle *Ragnaid *Field Suit 'Valkyria Chronicles 3' Snipers return as their own independent class, becoming available after purchasing a sniper rifle from R&D (first purchasable at the start of Chapter 4). Snipers level up to "elite" as in Valkyria Chronicles 1/4, though not through experience points, but rather through a background "level" specific to each unit that increases every time that unit rescues a downed ally, kill an enemy unit, or capture an enemy base. Furthermore, auto-sniper rifles are usable by all snipers, while anti-armor rifles can be wielded by snipers once they level up to Veteran and Elite Snipers, replacing the AT Snipers of Valkyria Chronicles 2. Valkyria Chronicles 4 Snipers once again become their own independent class. Kai is the only first Sniper to have her CP Boost. Unlike their predecessors, Snipers can finally inflict Interception Fire as Sniper Elites from Level 11. This can be problematic for both sides as their range is almost the same as that of the Grenadiers but have more accuracy drop-off than attacking directly. Imperial Snipers Imperial Snipers were sharpshooters attached to various Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance infantry units during the Second Europan War. They were deployed during battles in order to neutralize enemy officers, as well as regular infantry if the opportunity presented itself. According to the ingame lore, using the ZM SG manual action rifle helped Imperial snipers achieve a higher rate of accuracy than most soldiers during the war. Ingame, however, looted ZM-SG rifles are incredibly inaccurate and short-ranged compared to Gallian sniper rifles though they have superior zoom magnification compared to their equivalent Gallian counterpart. GRA Snipers The GRA Snipers were sharpshooters attached to various Gallian Revolutionary Army infantry units during the Gallian Civil War in Valkyria Chronicles 2. Their role and equipment are the same as their Gallian counterparts. They are mostly put in detached area or higher places like watchtowers to achieve greater damage in neutralizing enemy infantries. They wield 'Gondul' sniper rifle series, enabling higher accuracy in firing. Edinburgh Army Snipers The Edinburgh Army sniper were sharpshooters attached to various Edinburgh Army infantry units during the Second Europan War in Valkyria Chronicles 4, their role and most of their equipment are the same as other sniper units. Valkyria Chronicles 4 snipers work in the same way as any other sniper of the series but sticking only to basic sniper without sub-classes and only leveling up to elite status, and paragon once unlocked, without new equipment but new abilities, like counter-fire (No ammo used), coop attack (Using ammo) and interception fire (With no ammo used). Unfortunately, they're horribly inaccurate without investing a good deal of experience points into them, much like their Gallian counterparts in Valkyria Chronicles 1. Upon reaching Elite status they can do Interception fire and use auto-sniper rifles, while leveling up to paragon status only increases stats. Their line of sniper rifles also varies from past games with only a handful of reward rifles giving some ailment (Defense down, etc) or having other use, while their tech tree focus in Accuracy, General boost, and Capable of firing 3 bullets. References Trivia *Regardless of game, enemy snipers may miss, however is this is more noticeable in VCII and really noticeable with auto snipers in VCIII. Category:Units Category:Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance Category:Sniper Category:Scout